


You’re Not Alone

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, talk of an eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @littlehotmess26 If requests are open, can I get a deanxgirlfriend!reader. Where Dean helps her recover from her eating disorder. I’m getting ready to start inpatient and could use some support. Lots of fluff and loveA/N: I tried to keep this vague enough that it wouldn’t gear towards a specific eating disorder, but specific enough that you could feel yourself being the reader :)





	You’re Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @littlehotmess26 If requests are open, can I get a deanxgirlfriend!reader. Where Dean helps her recover from her eating disorder. I’m getting ready to start inpatient and could use some support. Lots of fluff and love  
> A/N: I tried to keep this vague enough that it wouldn’t gear towards a specific eating disorder, but specific enough that you could feel yourself being the reader :)

Despite what everyone thought of Dean Winchester, he was honestly the best thing to ever happen to you. He was supportive, caring, and thoughtful. Sure, he could be a bit rough at times, and said things without thinking, but who didn’t?

When you opened up to him about your eating disorder, you’d avoided eye contact, worried about his reaction. He pulled you close, and told you he wasn’t going anywhere. You’d hugged him and cried. The next night when you got home from work, it was after midnight. You found him asleep at the kitchen table, laptop open, and a notebook to his side. He’d been doing research on eating disorders, how to be supportive, and anything else that looked helpful.

Tearing up, you shut his laptop and gently woke him up to come to bed. 

* * *

There were days where things felt like they’d never improve. When all Dean could do was sit back, and simply be there. He felt like an outsider, clueless as to what was going on. Which was true. While you’d explained things the best you could, he didn’t understand what was going on in your head.

Then there were the days where things seemed to be looking up. Where your path to recovery seemed to be clearer than ever. You were strong, you could do anything with him by your side, and many other inspirational things that one said in those moments.

More often than not, however, the two of you went about your lives. Three days a week, Dean would drop you off at the center you’d been going to. You’d spend the entire day there- acting as if you lived there. Then that night, he’d pick you up, bring you home, and hold you.

When you wanted to throw in the towel, when you felt like it was impossible, he’d reminded you what you told him. That all you had wanted to be when you grew up was a mother, happy, and free. You’d tear up and nod, thinking of how you were when you were a child. There was no way you’d make it to motherhood without helping yourself first.


End file.
